Bragon Ball OX
by Big Guv
Summary: This takes place after way after GT. Goku is now guardian of the earth and learns that pure evil is on it's way to the planet. Goku must make smart decissions on how to fight alot of men each much more stronger than him. What will he do?
1. Prolouge

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

_**Onix Series**_

By: Johnny Lee Westbrook

Prologue: The New Beginning

As years past by and peace on Earth continued on, Goku soon became the last and remaining Z-Fighter as the others pasted away. Dendae then also pasted away leaving Goku as the Earth's Guardian. As guardian, Goku managed to make the Time Chamber for he and anyone else can stay inside the chamber for as long as they desire. Goku constantly trained inside the chamber trying to get stronger and exend to the next lever of a super sayjan, (If there is a such thing as super sayjan six) but could barely surpass his own power since fighting Dragon Sinron. Goku then stopped thinking of surpassing himself and just continued his training. As months went by, Goku learned of a new techniques mixing the Kao-Ken with the Super Sayjan level 5 creating a stronger form of himself. As soon as he leard this technique, he then got a strange vibe in his body as if something was happening. He felt that Earth was about to be in terror once again. Goku the went to out world seeking King Kia's presents and spoke to him.

King Kia: Hey GOKU, Long time no see. I thought you forgot about a old man like me.

Goku: Hey King Kia! Wow King Kia, this is a nice place you have here.

King Kia: Yeah I know. And you better not destroy this planet of mine like you did my other one Goku! (King Kia yelled as he pointed at Goku)

Goku: King Kia, what else could I have done with Cell? Besides I did say I'm sorry.

King Kia: You could of threw him into the sun for all I care! But I guess I should thank you since the Supreme Kia gave me a new planet.

Goku: You see! Everything worked out fine.

King Kia: Yeah yeah.

Bubbles: Ohh ohh AHHH! (Bubbles jumped on Goku)

Goku: Wow, hey!. Haha, It's good to see you again too Bubbles.

King Kia: Bubbles get down! Goku and I have a lot to talk about.

Goku: We do?

King Kia: Well, did you come here just to saw hi?

Goku: Well,

King Kia: Just as I thought. Well, lets walk and talk.

Guku: Umm. (Goku puts his hands on his stomach.)

King Kia: What is it Goku?

Goku: Can we eat first?

King Kia: Goku.. I see that you'll never change.

Goku laughed as he followed King Kia to his house. Along the way, Goku noticed that Kia's new planet was a little more bigger and had lots of trees and tall grass. A forest with an big lake, and many empty caves.

Goku: Wow King Kia, I could get use to a place like this.

King Kia: Yeah it's nice. I just wish I had a place that I know you wouldn't and couldn't destroy.

Goku: King Kia!

King Kia: Oops! Did I saw that out loud?

Goku and King Kia finally got to the house as Goku stayed outside infront of the house as King Kia cooked up some food. Bubble had Goku chase him around like old times, but kept getting caught by Goku. When King Kia was finally done, he called in Goku.

King Kia: Goku! Come on and get in here!

Goku: Sorry Bubbles we'll play some other time okay?

Goku then went inside as saw all the food King Kia had cooked up.

Goku: King Kia! Wow, you out did yourself!

Goku then munched out one the food quickly chewing, tasting, and swallowing every bite. But to King Kia and Bubbles, It looks like Goku wasn't even chewing the food, just stuffing it down his mouth. Thirty-seven seconds has pasted and Goku has already eaten three large tables worth. After that, Goku lounged back in the chair and rubbed his tummy.

Goku: Thanks King Kia! That was great!

King Kia: ...

Goku: What wrong?

King Kia: Your whats worng! Do I have to train you how to eat proper too?

Goku: Huh? Whats wrong with the way I eat?

King Kia: You bottomless pit!

Goku laughed after he hurd King Kia said that. As Goku was laughing, he then put his hand over his mouth.

King Kia: Whats wrong now.

Goku: Burp!

Goku burped so loud and long, that it shook the planet as if it was having an earthquake.

King Kia: Nope, you never change.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

_**Onix Series**_

_**Chapter 1: The Discovery**_

King Kia: So, did the new out world tournament bring you here? You must want some pointers since you might fight Pykon again, he's gotten a lot stronger and is waiting for the day you two fight again to break the tie. I bet it would be a great fight to watch, just like last time.

Goku: Wow, so theres another tournament?

King Kia: So your telling me that you knew nothing of it Goku?

Goku: No.

King Kia: Well whats going on?

Goku: It's just that, I need you to do me a liiiitle favor.

King Kia: I don't like the way you said that Goku.

Goku: Well, umm. How would you like to watch over Earth as the guardian?

King Kia: (King Kia fell out of his chair as he yelled.) What! (King Kia then stood up and sat his chair back up and sat back down.) Are you serious Goku?

Goku: Yeah.

King Kia: Too much of a job for you huh?

Goku: No, it isn't that. Its..

King Kia: Goku?

Goku: It feels like theres a strange and humongous power heading to Earth. I feel it in my bones.

King Kia: Ah thats crazy, the planet been in peace for so long now. Why would anyone want to terrorize Earth now?

Goku: Did you forget about these? (Goku pulled out the seven dragon balls in a smaller size than usual in the palm of his hands.)

King Kia: I did forget about those, It's been so long since I knew anyone seeking them.

Goku: ... Well is there a way you can check the galaxy to see if anyone coming towards Earth? I know! Use your antinas. I know someone is coming, I just know it.

King Kia: Okay, Okay! Just let me concentrate. Lets go outside.

King Kia and Goku then went out side and searched the galaxy looking for any signs of life

heading towards earth. Minutes has past as King Kia felt that he was right all along,

but then sensed power in a way he has never sensed it before.

King Kia: Um... Goku...

Goku: What is it King Kia?

King Kia: Your right, theres a strange unbelievable power going towards Earth.

Goku: So who is it? Do you know of him?

King Kia: It's not one person Goku. (King Kia said in a soft sigh)

Goku: Is it two?

King Kia: As I see so far, it's...

Goku: How Many King Kia! (Goku yelled as he was starting to feel a little worried.)

King Kia: Eighteen.

Goku mouth dropped a little bit as he couldn't believe what his mentor, King

Kia has just told him. Goku then walked over to a the wall of King Kia's house and sat down beside it, then bounced back up.

Goku: Hey King Kia. You said that it's eighteen of them right?

King Kia: ...yeah.

Goku: Well if their power big?

King Kia: More than you can ever imagine.

Goku: Then that mean that I'll be a great fight.

King Kia: What?

King Kia then slapped him on the back of his head.

Goku: Ow, what was that for King Kia!

King Kia: Did you hear me? I said there strong.

Goku: So you know of them?

King Kia: Only two of them. Vega, and Byson. The others must be their comrades.

Goku: Who are Vega and Byson?

King Kia: Two brothers who use to terrorize and destroy planets. There power are much like sayjans Goku.

Goku: What do you mean?

King Kia: Like you Goku, they also gain strength after every battle. Their race is called Namarkians. They even have their own type of Super powers. And You know how you turned into an ape before?

Goku: Yeah.

King Kia: They go through that stage when their young, but they don't turn into apes Goku, they turn into somewhat like bear creatures. Your not going to have to worry about them going through that stage since there all matured, but their power is still great.

(King Kia said as he felt worried about Earth.)

Goku: Why you sound worried King Kia? I can handle it.

King Kia: No Goku, your not even in their league.

Goku: What?

King Kia: I sense your power all the time Goku, even when your in that time chamber of your. And I even seen when you fused the Kao-Ken attach with the Super Sayjin 5 form, that pretty clever. But even with that technique, you'll have a hard time even beating the weakest of their group.

Goku: What! Are you serious!

King Kia: Yes I am. I'm sorry Goku, but it looks like you've been outmatched this time.

Goku couldn't believe that he's outmatched even for the weakest of the fifteen. Then tried to think of a plan and think of one quickly.

Goku: King Kia.

King Kia: Yeah Goku?

Goku: How long will it take them to land on Earth?

King Kia: One year.

Goku: How long do you think it'll take me to match their Vega's power?

King Kia: Three years.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

_**Onix Series**_

**Chapter 2:****The Recruiting**

Goku: Three years...

Goku walked over to a tree near the house of King Kia's and sat under it to think about what he's was going to do. The first thing he thought about was training in the chamber a lot more than he do now, since he slowed down his training a little bit since peace on Earth from other planets. But then constantly thought of things to try, but nothing too good, only risky. Until he thought of something that even surprised him and and made him happy for hope of the safty of planet earth and something else.

Goku: King Kia! King Kia!

King Kia: Whats wrong Goku?

Goku: I got it, I know what to do.

King Kia: Well, don't just stand there, fill me in.

Goku: I can probably get a few guys to come with me from the tournament.

King Kia: King Yamma would never go for that Goku.

Goku: Only one way to find out.

King Kia: Hey Wait!

Goku: Don't worry King Kia, I'll be back before I go to Earth.

Goku didn't teel King Kia everything, keeping the main part of his plan secret. He then used instant transmission and disappeared from in front of King Kia, then reappeared.

Goku: Oh um King Kia, which way to where Pykon trains?

King Kia: Three planets east.

Goku: Okay let me see. (Goku tried to pick up Pikon's power leve before he took back off) Wow King Kia, your right Pykon did get strong, were almost even.

King Kia: I told you Goku.

Goku then took off with the instant transmission once again leaving King Kia behind.

King Kia: Good luck Goku, your going to need it.

A few seconds after disappearing from King Kia's planet, he then appeared on the plane Pykon was on right in front of Pykon when he was train.

Goku: Wow, watch it!

Pykon: Huh? Goku. I've been waiting for you. Are you fighting in the tournament?

Goku: Will that be a favor to you?

Pykon: I'll owe you one for sure.

Goku: Okay If I do that for you, would you do me a favor?

Pykon: What would that be?

Goku: Come to Earth with me.

Pykon: Huh? Earth? Why?

Goku told Pykon everything he knew and also told him his plan.

Pykon: I see.

Goku: And I can go something else for you too.

Pykon: Huh? Whats that?

Goku: I can use the dragon balls to bring you back to life, meaning you won't have that halo around your head.

Pykon: Where will I stay? My planet has been destroyed.

Goku: Stay on Earth with me, and the others I recruit.

Pykon: Well, I'll tell you what. You enter the tournament thats happening in three weeks, I'll be on with you. Because I'm looking forward to fighting you again Goku, thats whay kept me training was to fight you again.

Goku: Well I'll fight you tomorrow if you wanna make it sooner?

Pykon: Are you serious! (Pykon shouted with excitement.)

Goku: Only if you join me now, and not in three weeks.

Pykon: Deal. So, what do we do now?

Goku: Do you know where King Kia's planet is?

Pykon: Yeah why?

Goku: Meet me there, go there and ask him to help you train until I get there. Tell him your on my side.

Pykon: Got it.

As Pykon flew off the planet towards King Kia, Goku continued his search for others to join him, but found non that would help him. He then knew that he couldn't waste anymore time in outworld and went to see King Yamma, by using his instant transmission technique. When Goku arrived on King Yamma's desk, he saw a huge pile of papers coming down on his head.

Goku: Wow! (Goku then put his hands up stopping them from crashing down on his head.) I really need to stop using that if this type of thing keeps happening.

King Yamma wondered why the papers didn't go all the way down and picked them up.

King Yamma: Huh? Oh hey Goku! Long time no see.

Goku: Yeah I know.

King Yamma: Sorry about that, I didn't know you was down there.

Goku: No big. Hey King Yamma. I need you to do me a favor.

King Yamma: Can't you see I'm buisy Goku? Planets are getting destroyed left and right through out the galaxy guy a group of Vanzers.

Goku: Yeah and there heading to Earth in one year.

King Yamma: What! That means more paper work.

Goku: I can make the paper work stop King Yamma, just hear me out?

King Yamma: Huh? You got a plan Goku?

Goku: Yeah.

King Yamma: Thats onlike you to think when your not even in battle Goku. So what you need me to do?

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

_**Onix Series**_

Chapter 3: Big Brother

King Yamma: So whats the plan?

Goku: I'm going to need you to have some people come with me to Earth.

King Yamma: Thats more paper work Goku. (King Yamma shouted.)

Goku: I know, but it would stop the paper work also. I have Pykon already, and I'm going to go get Picallo from H.E.L.F, and anyone else I'll need. I'm going to use the Dragon balls to bring them back to life, all you'll have to do is send me down to H.E.L.F through your desk drawer and I'll go get Picallo.

King Yamma: If your going to bring them back with the Dragon Balls and already know who your getting, then why you need to go down, there?

Goku: To see if others would like to come with me.

King Yamma: WHAT! Goku, you'll take dangerous people and put them on Earth?

Goku: Only if they agree to help.

King Yamma: ... Your going to stop all of this crazy paper work right.

Goku: I will try my best to, by protecting Earth and taking care of these people when they get to Earth.

King Yamma: .. Okay, deal.

King Yamma opened up his desk drawer and let Goku go down the passage to H.E.L.F.

King Yamma had full confidence of Goku, but didn't think getting people from H.E.L.F to help was a good idea, but wanted the paper work to stop also. Goku finally reached the bottom of H.E.L.F and before he could even count to ten, Picallo appeared.

Picallo: Don't tell me you did again Goku.

Goku looked over towards a big mountain with Picallo standing over it.

Goku: Picallo! (Goku yelled with a giant smile on his face.)

Picallo: It's good to see you too Goku.

Picallo: Then jumped down from the top of the mountain and landed next to Goku.

Picallo: Wait, you don't have a halo over your head. Your not dead?

Goku: Nope.

Picallo: Thats good.

Goku: You know whats better?

Picallo: Whats that?

Goku: You coming back to Earth with me.

Picallo: What?

Goku told Picallo what was going on and what was going to happen to Earth is he don't get recruits to help Earth.

Picallo: You can count me in Goku.

Goku: Great, thats good to hear, I bet Gohan is going to be happy.

Picallo: WHAT GOHAN IS ALIVE? (Picallo shouted with excitement)

Goku: Not yet. But I'm bringing back all I can with the dragon balls.

..: So, what if I agree to help? Think would let me help, little brother?

Goku turned around as he herd the familiar voice and saw his brother standing in

front of Nappa.

Ratidz: Nice to see you again, brother.

Goku then put his guard up as he felt that Raditz was toying with him.

Picallo: Goku.

Goku: Yeah?

Picallo: There okay, they helped me out down here. With use three down here, we kept Freeze, Cell, Kid Buu and Shimron in check.

Goku: What? Your telling me that your as strong as Shimron, Picallo?

Picallo: Yeah, thats because when he got here, he became weaker a good bit. But he's still the strongest here. And your brother over there are super sayjan 3, and Nappa is a super sayjan level 2.

Raditz: Picallo, I wanted to save that as a surprise.

Goku: Okay, we can take all the help we can get.

Raditz: Hey, little bro.

Goku: What is it?

Raditz: Lets have a fresh start. No hard feelings.

Goku: Alright. Now lets go follow me.

Nappa: Hey, you ain't bad Kakerot! Don't worry, we got your back!

Goku: I'm glad to hear it. Raditz, I would like to talk to you about a few things, but thats going to have to wait for a while, we need to get going.

Raditz: Right.

Goku, Raditz, Nappa, and Picallo all went towards the way Goku came in for they could all leave H.E.L.F. As they were leaving Goku was smiling as his plan was going better than planed as he got two other that he thought he would never see being on his side.

Picallo: Goku.

Goku: Yeah?

Picallo: Stop smiling like that.

Goku: I can't.

Picallo: Why?

Goku: Because I get to fight along side my big brother for once.

Raditz: Ha ha, thats my little brother.

Picallo: I can see now that you two are going to be annoying.

Goku and Raditz started laughing as they walked out toward the top of King Yamma's desk.

King Yamma: Ah, that was quick Goku. Oh I see you got Picallo, Nappa and Raditz. I wish you guys the best of luck. And Please Stop All The Paperwork And Stop All These People From Coming! It's insane!

Goku: Were going to win King Yamma, don't worry.

King Yamma: Go get em Goku.

The group of four then jumped out of the desk drawer and went to King Kia's planet with Goku's Instant transmission technique. Goku then appeared on King Kia's planet with the three on his side.

Raditz: Wow, your going to have to teach me how to do that trick little brother.

Goku: I'm going to have to teach you a lot, big brother.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

Onyx Series

Chapter 4: Reunited

Upon their arrival to King Kia's planet, Goku saw Pykon, learning the Kao-Ken

technique from King Kia.

Goku: Hey, Pykon!

Pykon and King Kia both herd Goku yell out Pykon's name. They both then walked over to Goku as they say the three with Goku.

Pykon: Hey Goku, who's the trio?

Goku: You remember when we were in that tournament and I told you about Picallo?

Pykon: Yeah.

Goku: Well thats him. (Goku pointed to his right.)

King Kia: Yeah that's Picallo alright. He was my worst student, he never listened to a word I said.

Picallo: I never asked to be your student, therefore I was never your student.

Goku: Hey, hey! Calm dawn you too.

Picallo and King Kia: Hupt.

Goku: This here is Raditz.

Raditz: Yeah, I'm his older brother.

Nappa: And I'm Nappa, the one with brute force.

King Kia: What? Raditz and Nappa? Goku! Have You Lost Your Mind!

Goku: Hey don't worry so much King Kia.

Nappa: Yeah old man, you might buss a blood vessel.

King Kia: Old man? I'll show you old man!

Goku: Quit it you two, King Kia, please stop starting fights. Anyways, I got them

because I feel that I can trust them.

King Kia: Well, I guess since you trust them, then I'll trust them.

Goku: Great. Um, King Kia. Did you consider my offer?

King Kia: Yeah. I'll be guardian of the Earth if that's what you want.

Goku: Thanks.

King Kia: But what am I going to do with this place?

Raditz: Who cares, turn it into a place where you teach people new techniques.

King Kia: Hey good idea. I guess your not bad at all. When are we leaving Goku?

Goku: Right now.

Pykon: Don't forget what you said Goku.

Goku: Don't worry, were going to do something that way past fun. I'll tell you later, but we need to get a move on for we can get ready for my plan.

Picallo: How were going to leave is we don't have King Yamma's consent?

Goku: Don't worry, I already talked to him about it and he agreed.

Picallo: Okay Goku, lets go.

Everyone gathered around Goku as he was getting ready to use his instant transmission.

Goku: Oh and one more thing everyone, thanks for the help.

Bubbles: Ohh Ahh!

King Kia: Hurry up Bubbles!

Bubble made it just in time to catch Goku's instant transmission as they all appeared on top of the look out tower.

Nappa: Hey nice crib, looks like we got a nice place to sleep.

Raditz: Goku, how did you get a place this big?

Goku: By becoming the guardian of Earth.

Picallo: I never thought I'd be standing here again. It feels great being back.

Mr. Popo: Picallo? Picallo is that you?

Picallo: Hey Popo, it's good to see that your still alive.

Mr. Popo: Thanks, and I see that since all of you are here, Goku was right about someone with great power was coming to Earth.

King Kia: More like fifteen.

Mr. Popo: Fifteen! Goku!

Goku: Hey Mr. Popo, don't worry everything is doing to be fine.

Raditz: So hey bro. Are you going to give a tour of the place or what?

Goku: Not now, it's time for the last part of my plan.

Raditz: And what would that be?

Goku: To bring Vagita and the others back.

Raditz: What?

Nappa: Hold on for a sec.

Goku: Huh?

Nappa: Your telling me that you and Vagita are friends.

Goku: Yeah.

Raditz: I've herd it all now.

Picallo: Goku, we need to hurry.

Goku: Right. Everyone follow me.

Everyone followed Goku to the hyper bolic time chamber and walked in after him.

Mostly everyone who had entered were amazed at how it looked and how the pressure change.

Mr. Popo: Goku, I will await your presence at the watch tower.

Goku: Okay.

Mr. Popo stepped out of the time chamber and closed the door as Raditz and Nappa watch.

Nappa: So what now Goku?

Goku: You'll see.

Goku went out into the open nothingness field of the chamber and placed the

dragon balls on the ground, and took a few steps back.

Goku: Shimron! I am Goku, the guardian of Earth. I need your assistant. Please come forward!

The white sky of the time camber became black after Goku summoned the dragon, and the dragon ball started to glow. As the dragon appeared, lighting came from the chamber's sky.

Shimron: I am Shimron, tell me why you have awaken me from my slumber!

Goku: Shimron it's me Goku, I need three from you today!

Shimron: Say what you need and I will grant your three wishes!

Goku: Okay! My first wish is that I want all my family and friends back to life, I want them to be the ages they were when we fought baby!

Shimron: Goku, tell me the names of your friends!

Goku: Yes Shimron! Picallo, Raditz, Nappa, Pykon, King Kia, Bubbles, Vagita, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Uub, Chi-Chi, Pan, Vadel, Hercule, Yamcha, Tien, Chou-Su, Bulma, Krillen, Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, (Vagita's daughter), (Krillen's daughter), Dendae, Master Roshi, Buar, Kami, and Nails! And please have them appear on the watch tower!

Shimron: Your with shall be granted!

Shimron's eyes glowed a bright red as he was making Goku's first wish.

Picallo: I thought you can only could bring back one person at a time?

Goku: This is something I asked Dendae to do before he pasted.

Picallo: I see.

Shimron: Your wish has been granted. Goku, state your second wish.

Goku: Yes Shimron. For my second wish, I want Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Pykon, Picallo Uub, Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, Kami, and Nails powers to be able to gain be able to increase the power the way sayjans do!

Shimron: So you want me to give them Sayjan powers to become something like super sayjans and ascended?

Goku: Yes!

Shimron: The only way they will gain this power is only if they learn it. And like you, after every battle they will get stronger!

Goku: Thank you Shimron!

Shimron's eyes once again became a bright red as he fulfilled Goku's second wish.

Shimron: Your second wish has been granted, please state you final wish Goku!

Goku: Please rebuilt the houses me and the others once had for us.

Shimron eyes glowed red for a final and third time for a year.

Shimron: Your wish has been granted! And thanks for an easy wish this time!

Goku: Ha ha anytime Shimron!

Shimron: Until next time Goku!

Shimron then disappeared and the dragon balls went into the air. Picallo wondered

if the dragon ball were going to be lost in the time chamber since Goku made the

wishes inside the chamber, but his question was answered when he saw the balls fall

right back down where they landed.

Picallo: How...

Goku: When you make the wishes in here, the balls have no where to go but back down since everything in here is nothingness.

Picallo: I... see.

Picallo: So what now?

Goku: Now we go say high to our old friends.

Picallo: Everyone is back together again.

Goku: It's great isn't it Picallo.

Picallo: Yeah, oh and Goku, what power did you give us?

Goku: You know how every time I'm in battle, I get strong.

Picallo: Yeah.

Goku: Well you got that too not, I don't think you can turn into a super sayjan though, maybe a super namick or something.

Picallo: What a friend you are. (Picallo said with a smile)

Goku: Ha ha. Alright Picallo, lets go see Gohan and the others.

Picallo: Right.

As Goku and Picallo walked towards the door out of the chamber, Nappa, Raditz, Pykon, and King Kia walked slowly as the pressure was affecting them, and they were shocked to see a dragon that gigantic.

Nappa: That was, cool.

King Kia: That almost gave me an hear attack.

Pykon: I never seen anything that big.

Raditz: Same her, but it's time for us to get use to it, were going to see a lot of weird things here on Earth I bet.

Everyone was finally out side of the chamber and headed out to the watch tower, were everyone was suppose to be.

Pan: Grampa!

As Goku came out of the door to the watch tower, Pan was the first to see him. As she yelled out "Grampa", she sprinted towards him quickly as she was happy to see him.

Goku: Welcome back everyone! It's good to see you again to Pan.

Chi Chi: Go..ku? Is it really you?

Goku: Hey Chi Chi.

Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Videl then made their way over to Goku, as Krillen's family reunited and Vagita's as well. Tien and Yamcha felt happy to be back alive and went over towards Picallo and saw Raditz and Nappa.

Yamcha: Oh no it's Raditz and Nappa

Vagita: WHAT!

Vagita then started to power up as he saw Nappa's face. But then Goku stopped him.

Goku: Hey Vagita hold on, there on our side now.

Vagita: What?

Goku: Everyone meet Nappa, my older brother Raditz, and an old friend of mine Pykon. Hey Mr. Popo, can you make us a huge meal for everyone.

Mr. Popo: Sure Goku.

As Mr. Popo sent inside the guardian's house, Goku informed everyone on what

happened and why he brought them all back to life. Once again, all the Z-fighters were ready for another round. Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha felt as they couldn't help with the fighting until Goku told them about the second wish he made when he summoned the eternal dragon.

Now with everyone aware on what was happening, it was time to eat. And celebrate

their return.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

**Onyx Series**

_**Chapter 5: Goku's New Idea**_

After everyone ate together for the first time together in decades, but Goku as always wanted more. He thought of a new idea as everyone got done eating.

Goku: Hey Vagita!

Vagita: Yeah?

Goku: What do you say to a fight.

When Goku said that, everyone paused because they remembered how dangerous

it was for them two to fight when they weren't supers sayjans.

Vagita: Your on Kakerott! (Vagita yelled with excitement)

Goku: But first your going to have to beat some others.

Vagita: What? Katerott don't play with me. (Vagita said as he glowed like he was trying to transform into a super sayjan.)

Goku: No I'm serious, you know how I told you how we have a year until Vega and his group gets here right?

Vagita: Yeah, so!

Goku: So lets train! (Goku said as he was getting hyped.) Were going to have a tournament in the time chamber. How that sounds?

Vagita: Hupt, sounds like it's going to be as good as old times Kakerott! (Vagita said as he was also getting hyped.)

Yamcha: Hey hold on Goku, are you crazy?

Goku: Don't worry Yamcha. I told you the wish I made for everyone here how their power grow after every battle, yours is the same way.

Yamcha: Right, so who will be my first apponet.

Goku: I don't know, I'm going to let King Kia make the matches.

King Kia: Well it's going to be one heack of a show Goku.

Goku: Make the best matches you can King Kia.

King Kia: You got it goku!

Goku: Oh hey Dendae, can you tell them about the new time chamber?

Dendae: New? Oh! You mean since the previous one, sure Goku. The new chamber has it for you can fight in any setting. For example, if you want to have a fight in the forest, a forest setting will be the battle field. And don't mistake them for halograms, there real. If you want an desert scene, then you'll be in a desert. If you want to fight on the mood, space, a mountain, or even over water, what ever scene you want, you'll have. But both fighters must agree on the same setting. Oh and now you can stay in the chamber for up to 30 days.

Vagita: Were going to have one heack of a time them. (Vagita then leaned over to King Kia who was on his right to whisper in his ear.) Hey Kia, match me up against Goku.

King Kia: Nope.

Vagita: (Vagita stood up as he became angry and yelled at King Kia.) What you mean nope! I'll make you say ouch if you say nope again. Mach me up against Kakerott!

King Kia: Nope.

Vagita: Why you!

As half an hour past for King Kia and Dendae could make a diagram of the ones who will fight in what match, both Vagita, and Pykon had their sites on fighting Goku, even Tien, Gohan, Goten, and Pan wanted to fight Goku to have a good time. Picallo meditated as he waited for the matches to be set, but he was interrupted by Nail.

Nail: Hey, brother.

Picallo: Huh?

Nail: Who do you want to fight in the first round?

Picallo: It doesn't matter to me. Everyone here would be a great fight for me.

Nail: Well, I hope King Kia put use up against each other, it would be a great match since we know almost every move of each other.

Picallo: Whatever.

Dendae and King Kia finally got done with the diagram and brought it out to show everyone. All the Z-fighters gathered around pushing each other to try and see who there opponent was going to be.

King Kia: No hold on! Stand back and I wall take this sheet off for you can see your opponents and see what matches are first.

Vagita: Shut up Kia and get out of my way! (Vagita yelled as he pushed King Kia to the side and took off the sheet to reveal the fights.) Huh?

The matches were finally set.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

**Onyx Series**

_**Chapter 5: Goku's New Idea**_

After everyone ate together for the first time together in decades, but Goku as always wanted more. He thought of a new idea as everyone got done eating.

Goku: Hey Vagita!

Vagita: Yeah?

Goku: What do you say to a fight.

When Goku said that, everyone paused because they remembered how dangerous

it was for them two to fight when they weren't supers sayjans.

Vagita: Your on Kakerott! (Vagita yelled with excitement)

Goku: But first your going to have to beat some others.

Vagita: What? Katerott don't play with me. (Vagita said as he glowed like he was trying to transform into a super sayjan.)

Goku: No I'm serious, you know how I told you how we have a year until Vega and his group gets here right?

Vagita: Yeah, so!

Goku: So lets train! (Goku said as he was getting hyped.) Were going to have a tournament in the time chamber. How that sounds?

Vagita: Hupt, sounds like it's going to be as good as old times Kakerott! (Vagita said as he was also getting hyped.)

Yamcha: Hey hold on Goku, are you crazy?

Goku: Don't worry Yamcha. I told you the wish I made for everyone here how their power grow after every battle, yours is the same way.

Yamcha: Right, so who will be my first apponet.

Goku: I don't know, I'm going to let King Kia make the matches.

King Kia: Well it's going to be one heack of a show Goku.

Goku: Make the best matches you can King Kia.

King Kia: You got it goku!

Goku: Oh hey Dendae, can you tell them about the new time chamber?

Dendae: New? Oh! You mean since the previous one, sure Goku. The new chamber has it for you can fight in any setting. For example, if you want to have a fight in the forest, a forest setting will be the battle field. And don't mistake them for halograms, there real. If you want an desert scene, then you'll be in a desert. If you want to fight on the mood, space, a mountain, or even over water, what ever scene you want, you'll have. But both fighters must agree on the same setting. Oh and now you can stay in the chamber for up to 30 days.

Vagita: Were going to have one heack of a time them. (Vagita then leaned over to King Kia who was on his right to whisper in his ear.) Hey Kia, match me up against Goku.

King Kia: Nope.

Vagita: (Vagita stood up as he became angry and yelled at King Kia.) What you mean nope! I'll make you say ouch if you say nope again. Mach me up against Kakerott!

King Kia: Nope.

Vagita: Why you!

As half an hour past for King Kia and Dendae could make a diagram of the ones who will fight in what match, both Vagita, and Pykon had their sites on fighting Goku, even Tien, Gohan, Goten, and Pan wanted to fight Goku to have a good time. Picallo meditated as he waited for the matches to be set, but he was interrupted by Nail.

Nail: Hey, brother.

Picallo: Huh?

Nail: Who do you want to fight in the first round?

Picallo: It doesn't matter to me. Everyone here would be a great fight for me.

Nail: Well, I hope King Kia put use up against each other, it would be a great match since we know almost every move of each other.

Picallo: Whatever.

Dendae and King Kia finally got done with the diagram and brought it out to show everyone. All the Z-fighters gathered around pushing each other to try and see who there opponent was going to be.

King Kia: No hold on! Stand back and I wall take this sheet off for you can see your opponents and see what matches are first.

Vagita: Shut up Kia and get out of my way! (Vagita yelled as he pushed King Kia to the side and took off the sheet to reveal the fights.) Huh?

The matches were finally set.

End of Chapter 5


	8. Chapter 7

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

_**Onix Series**_

_**Chapter 7: Getting Started**_

Goku: Hey Vagita, wrong way. The tournament starts now.

Chi-Chi: What? Goku, it hasn't even been a full day since we came back and your already wanting to start the tournament instead is having a spending time with everyone?

Goku: I will, in the tournament.

Chi-Chi: Gokuuu! (She said angrily as she stomped towards Goku.)

Goku: Chi-Chi come on. Besides this is the best thing to do right now since them guys will be here in a years time.

King Kia: He's right Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: You stay out of this fat-so! This is between me and my husband got it?

King Kia quickly ran behind Vagita.

Vagita: Ha ha, Whats wrong? Scared of Chi-Chi?

King Kia: You bet I am.

After a few minutes of yelling at Goku, Chi-Chi let Goku do his tournament in

condition that he have to take her and the rest out on a pick nick the day after the tournament ends.

Goku: Thanks Chi-Chi.

Goku gave he a kiss on the cheek that made her blush and smile, as he headed towards the Time Chamber.

Goku: Let go everybody. Lets start the tournament! (He said with all excitement.)

Vagita: Ha, I see you'll never change Kakerott.

Everyone made their way to the Time Chamber, the fighters and the rest who will

be watching. As they all finally entered the Chamber, all the fighters stretched as the few audience members say on a soft bleacher that appeared out of no where. Chi-Chi and Bulma sat real close to one another to cheer for their husbands, and sons. But before the tournament began and everyone were still stretching, both Chi-Chi and Bulma saw something that was cute to them.

Pan: Um.. hey Trunks.

Trunks: Hey, whats up Pan.

Pan: Um..

Trunks: What's wrong?

Pan: Um.. Good luck out their.

Trunks: Thanks, but I'm going to beat everyone out their regardless. Good luck to you too Pan.

Pan: Thanks.

Trunks walked away as he was focused on his opponent Goten.

Bulma: Hey Chi-Chi, you see your Pan.

Chi-Chi: Yeah I saw that.

Bulma: I bet he got a crush on my Trunks.

Chi-Chi: Yeah I bet your right.

Bulma: Were close like an family, yours and mine. Can you imagine our two youngest children getting married to one another?

Chi-Chi: I can see it now. (She said as she looked at Pan with her left hand on the back of her head, then looked at Trunks.)

Videl: What are you too talking about?

As Bulma whispered in Videl's ear what they believe to be going on. King Kia took the job as being the referee for the matches, and called the first two fighters out.

King Kia: Alright everyone, lets get down to business! First match, Yamcha vs. Krillen. Get your two butts over here!

Yamcha and Krillen both got over to King Kia then asked him.

Krillen: Hey, are we just going to fight on this nothingness field?

Yamcha: Yeah, seems kind of odd don't you think King Kia.

King Kia: (King Kia thought about it for a moment.) Hey, their right Goku!

Goku: I know, that's why I had Dendae and Mr. Popo do a few new thing with the Chamber. For one, new settings.

As soon as Goku said that, the white scenery transformed into grass field with trees and water on the side that looked and felt real.

Yamcha: Now that's cool! (Yamcha got into his Wolf Fang stance.) You read?

Krillen: Anytime. (He said as he got into his stance also.)

King Kia: Well then, lets get it ooonn!

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

_**Onix Series**_

_**Chapter 8: Round One**_

King Kia: Lets get it ooonn!

Both Yamcha and Krillen both charged at one another engaging in battle, quickly throwing their fist and feet at one another. Minutes went by of quick physical fighting until Krillen kicked it up another notch.

Krillen: Electro Disc!

Krillen just came out of nowhere with a new power attack that looks much like the Destruct-O-Disc.

Yamcha: Hey what is that?

Krillen: You like? It's just like the Destruct-O-Disc, but electrocutes you instead.

Krillen quickly whipped it at Yamcha as Yamcha finally started flying and constantly dodge Krillen's attack.

Krillen: Okay. You can dodge one, but lets see if you can dodge three!

Yamcha: Hey Krillen! Your taking this way to serious, seriously.

Krillen then brought out two more and whipping them at Yamcha. Yamcha dodged, blasted, and ran from the attacks, but it seemed like their was no end to it for Yamcha.

Yamcha: (I got it! I'll do what Goku did to Freeza!)

Yamcha then quickly and constantly went in different directions until he found the

chance to use a lot of speed that would lower his energy level. Without Krillen not

even knowing what Yamcha was going to do, he couldn't do nothing but let the

Electro Disc chase Yamcha as he tried to get back the energy he lost when he made

the Electro Discs. Yamcha then found the chance he needed and almost instantly appeared in front of Krillen and grabbed him and turned him towards the coming

Electro Disc. As Yamcha let Krillen go a few seconds later, all three Electro Disc

caught Krillen with full force. Shocking his body and having him stunned stiff.

Yamcha saw that this was the moment he was waiting for. He then focused all his

energy on a new attack of his.

Yamcha: Wolf Fang Blast!

Yamcha shot out a tremendous chi blast that sounded like a wolfs howl towards Krillen with him still petrified. The attack his Krillen with full contact, sending him out to the ground un-petrified, and also out of shape to continue the fight.

King Kia: The winner! Yamcha!

18 made her way over to Krillen as he tried to stand up to check to see if her

husband was okay.

Krillen: Thanks 18.

Android 18: Are you okay Krillen?

Krillen: Yeah, it's nothing a little rest can't fix.

Android 18 then helped Krillen over to the bleachers with the rest of the audience and helped him sit down. Krillen then herd Goku from where the other fighters were stretching.

Goku: Hey Krillen! Cool move! Your getting better!

Yamcha then made his was over to Krillen and shook his hand as he told him, "Hey Krillen, good match man. I look forward to doing that one again." Krillen laughed as he replied, "Yeah, same here. But next time I'm gonna win."

Yamcha then made his way back over to the rest of the opponents as he sat on a comity chair that came out of nowhere just like the bleachers.

King Kia: Alright everyone! It's time for the next match! It's Android 17 vs. Android 18.

Android 17: I'm not going easy on you sister dear.

Android 18: I wouldn't have it any other way, brother dear.

King Kia: Goku, should we chance the setting of the field?

Goku: Thats up to the fighters.

Android 17: Okay then, put us on the same ring that was in the cell games.

King Kia: Are you okay with that 18?

Android 18: It doesn't matter to me, lets just fight.

King Kia: You got it. Round Two! 17 vs. 18. Lets get it ooonn!

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

_**Onix Series**_

**_Chapter 9: Round Two_**

As King Kia gave the okay to start the fight, 18 was already on her way flying

towards are brother 17 as she threw an energy blast at him. 17 Stopped it with a small blast of his own. Despite being siblings, these two couldn't stand one another and wanted to hurt one another. As 18 flew towards 17, 17 flew backwards to play mind games with her and make her madder.

Android 18: Get back here! (She said as she blasted him with an energy blast.)

_**Flashback**_

_**Android 17: Goku, why did you wish me back?**_

_**Goku: Because were gonna need your help to fight these animal like guys and stop them from taking over the Earth.**_

_**Android 17: That isn't my problem. But since you brought me back, I'm going to repay you by helping you. But after that, we go our own ways, got it.**_

_**Goku: Hupt, that's fine by me 17.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Android 18: 17! Aaahhhhh!

Android shot multiple energy blast as 17 hitting him with every shot, forming a smoke cloud around his body.

Android 17: Is that all you got 18?

17 then shot off a huge energy blast directly hitting 18 nearly pushing her out

of the ring.

Android 18: It's not going to be that easy you idiot!

After the blast's bright flash went away, it was to late to react. 17 was right in 18's face with his hands in front of her face with another blast. Even though she saw no way to dodge his attack, she challenged it with a blast of her own.

Android 18: Aaaahhhh!

Android 17: Aaaahhhh!

Krillen looked on as he saw his wife fighting 17. He looked at his wife and looked at 17 and believed that they were both in it to their deaths.

Krillen: No way! Stop the match! Their gonna kill each other! (Krillen said as he stood.)

Both 17's and 18's blast exploded and had an aftershock effect to it. 17 then went on the attack again as 18 did the same. When 17 got close enough, he uppercutted 17 in the stomach, then gave her a roundhouse kick across the ring floor. 18 then hopped up to her feet, but right after she did that, 17 delivered a flying kick to 18's chess. Having her fall out of the ring.

King Kia: Uh... (wow, those two were crazy.) The winner! (I don't want to see them two fight again) 17!

Krillen returned the emotions as he now went to his wifes side to check on her.

Krillen: 18! are you okay?

Android 18: Yeah, like you said after your match. It's nothing a little rest can't fix.

18 was to exhausted to move, so Krillen picked her up and took her over to the bleachers and sat her down.

Android 18: Thanks Krillen. And don't worry, I'll be okay.

Krillen: Right.

17 then make his way over to 18 and took a look at her before he said anything.

Android 17: Looks like you gotten stronger since the last time I saw you 18. But your nothing compared to me.

As Krillen stood up to take up for his wife, she grabbed his hand which made him calm down and stay with her.

Android 17: Hupt. (He said as he walked away.)

Android 18: Krillen, don't worry about him. I'm gonna get through to my brother one day.

As Krillen stayed next to his wife, King Kia was in the center of the ring wondering

if he wanted to continue being the referee for the remainder of the matches.

King Kia: Um... the next match will be... (uh oh. The last match was crazy, but with these two sayjans' powers, it's going to be worst. I'll just referee from a safe distance)

Goten vs. Trunks!

Chi-Chi and Bulma were both cheering for their sons just like they did at the tournament when the two boys were still kids.

Vagita: Hey Kakerott, look. Our boys are fighting again. I bet Trunks is gonna win again.

Goku: Oh yeah? Well see.

Vagita: Yeah, we will.

Both fathers stood back watching proudly at their sons and can't wait to see them fight once again.

Vagita: Show no mercy Trunks!

Goku: Give your all Goten!

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

_**DRAGON BALL OX**_

_**Onix Series**_

**_Chapter 10: Round Three_**

Trunks and Goten walked to the ring as they talked a little bit of trash to one another.

Trunks: You know, I'm going to win just like I did when we were kids.

Goten: I doubt that.

Trunks: Oh? Why's that?

Goten: You'll just have to wait to see.

Trunks: I guess so.

Goten: Ready to loose?

Trunks: Are you?

Goten and Trunks finally made it to the ring that Seventeen and Eighteen just fought in and were okay with the setting.

Trunks: You ready?

Goten: This is going to be great.

A glowing white aura surrounded their body quickly turning a golden yellow as they powered up. Goten reached Super Sayjan one as Trunks reached stage two.

Trunks: Oh come on now! Your tell me that your still at stage one? Don't think that I'm going to show you any mercy Goten.

Trunks slowly levitated into the air about one foot off the ground, then charged at

Goten with vicious punched and kicks. As the fights was going on, Chi-Chi and Bulma were on the bleachers shouting and rooting for their sons.

Chi-Chi: Stop blocking and attack!

Bulma: There you go Trunks! You got him where you want him... Noooo!

Chi: Chi: That's right Goten, kick his butt! Show him what your made of! No son of mine ain't no weakling!

Vagita and Goku looked on at the fight their sons were having and was glad to watch their sons fight again.

Vagita: Hey Goku

Goku: Huh Yeah Vagita?

Vagita: You know my son is going to win don't you.

Goku: Right Vagita, we'll see.

Vagita: Ha ha ha! Okay then Goku, lets make a bet. If my son win, you show no mercy on your opponents and face me at the end.

Goku: And if my son wins, you make sure you do the same.

Vagita: Good were both on the same page.

Goku: Yeah, but Gohan and Pykon aren't going to be easy. I sense that they both are stronger than the last time I've seen them.

Vagita: Yeah yeah, you just make sure you win them matches Kakerott. Oh and one more thing.

Goku: Huh?

Vagita: The out world was boring. Um... Ahh! You know where I'm getting at!

Goku: Your welcome Vagita, and I'm glad to see you again too.

Vagita: ...

The two proud fathers stood beside each other and watched the rest of the fight between their teenage sons.

Goten: Ka...me...ha..me...ha! (Goten lets out a fully powered Kamehameha blast from both his hands put together.)

Trunks: Nope. Try again! (Trunks then did some fancy hand gestures as the energy wave was coming his way and then connected his two thumbs and index fingers together and Let out a Trinity blast. (Similar to the one "Future Trunks" Once did against Freeza)

Trunks was just in time to stop Goten's move before it hit him head on as he pushed it back with his own Trinity blast. As Trunks lost energy and his glowing aura lowered, Goten's power was rising and his aura was glowing and growing brighter.

Goten: Ahhhhhh!

Goten instantly transferred into a level two super sayjan going on three,

Trunks: What the?

As the Kamehameha wave and the Trinity wave centered between the fighters,

both their powers began to rise once again.

Trunks: You were holding back huh Goten?

Goten: I still am.

Trunks: Okay then, just for that I'm going to make this match quick. Ahhhhh!

Goten: Ahhhhhh!

Both their powers shook the chamber as a brighter golden yellow came around their bodies.

Goten: Trunks? What's happening to you?

Both Vagita and Goku took a stepped closer to the action to get a better look at the situation at hand.

Vagita: Wow, I didn't know he had it in him. Ha ha, looks like your son is going to loose Kakerott! Ha ha ha.

Goku: Come on Goten! You can still beat him!

The glowing aura around Trunks's body got so bright that no one could see him.

He continued with his Trinity wave, now pushing back Goten's Kamehameha wave.

Goten: Ahhhhhh! (He shouted as he landed on the other side of the huge hundred foot ring.)

Goten couldn't match Trunks's amazing power as Trunks body began to show and his glowing aura dimmed. Trunks hair was now all the way down to his knees but with similar hair style like in his stage two form up top.

Vagita: Wow son! Ha ha! It's time to finish this match!

Trunks: Ahhhhhh!

As Trunks reached level three. He focused his energy for another Trinity blast.

Trunks: You ready for another one Goten? Ha ha. Trinity Blast!

Before Trunks got his Trinity wave out, Goten flew to the middle of the large ring to

have some room for if he get budge from his grounds. Trunks blast finally triggered at Goten and was on it's way to hit Goten. As the blast hit where Goten was, that part of

the ring was destroyed. Trunks let down his guard knowing that his blast knocked out Goten and won him the match. The smoke was clearing as everyone was quiet

wondering is Goten okay. Vagita then looked at Goku and saw him smiling.

Vagita: What's wrong Kakerott? That blast hit your son so hard that it tickled your funny bone.

Goku: That's.. my son. (He said as his smile got bigger.)

All the smoke finally cleared and Goten was nowhere in site.

Trunks: What the? I know it hit him.

Goten: Ka!

Trunks looked around for a moment.

Trunks: Huh? Where is he?

Goten: me!

Trunks: Where are you Goten!

Goten: ha!

Trunks: Stop hiding.

Goten: me!

Trunks: Come fight me Goten!

Trunks: What the?

Goten then suddenly appeared in front of Trunks in his Kamehameha stance.

Goten: Haaaaa!

Trunks: Ahhhhhh!

Goten mixed the instant transmission move with his Kamehameha wave just like his father taught him long ago and used it against Trunks, hitting him full force and

pushing him to the edge of a corner of the ring.

Trunks: It's... not... that... simple... Goten! Haaa!

Trunks pushed the Kamehameha wave off him making it go back to Goten hitting him full force.

Goten: Ahhhhhh!

Goku: Goten! Come on Goten stand up! Goten!

Goten's own Kamehameha wave made him fall flat to the floor as Trunks did the same

as that last attack from Goten took a lot out of him and bruised him up a bit.

Vagita: Hey Trunks! Get up! Get up! You got this match won! Get up!

King Kia then ran between the two fallen fighters and saw that neither was moving.

King Kia: Okay, one of you must stand up before the count of ten or this match is a

draw. Ready! One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight...

Trunks got to his hands and knees as King Kia reached eight. Then stood up as he

yelled out nine which stopped his count. King Kia then looked at Goten and sat that

he was on his hand and knees.

King Kia: Okay! The match is still on. (Okay so why am I standing here in the

middle of these two crazy fighters?)

King Kia ran out of the ring and turned just in time to hear Goten talking.

Goten: I...

Trunks: What you quit.

Goten: I... I won't loose!

Goten's body then glowed with his aura growing and growing. His power got so huge

and his aura got so bright, that electricity came out his body as his hair grew

backwards.

Vagita: What! No way!

Goku: That's my son.

Chi-Chi: Yeah! Never give up Goten! Yeah!

Goten: Ahhhhhh!

As a few seconds went by, Goten's hair had reached his knees and he became a super sayjan three.

Goten: ...He stood up and looked at himself Cool. Trunks... you ready?

Goten then levitated high into the air where Trunks looks just like a dot from and stook his left hand out towards Trunks with his thumb in the middle of his palm.

Goten: I told you that you'll see what I had in stored, so now since I got this power, let me show you. Shomehemeha!

Goten shot out a swirling one handed wave out of his left hand with much more power

than his Kamehameha wave. The Shomehemeha quickly headed for Trunks as Trunks challenged it with his Trinity wave.

Goten and Trunks: Ahhhhhh!

They both put everything into their signature moves as the Shomehemeha was slowly moving towards Trunks. Goten then took it a notch further using his other hand to steady the the Shomehemeha wave. A few seconds later. Goten got power from out of nowhere and used it to his advantage by making the Shomehemeha go into a straight line like the Kamehameha, but with waves all around the aura energy wave. From doing that, it canceled Trunks's move and blasted him, making Trunks fall out of the ring to the floor with his hair and body going back to normal.

King Kia: (Wow! That was amazing! These two are too much like their fathers.) Ant the winner is... Goten!

Goten came back down to the ground and went back to normal and advancing in the tournament.

Chi-Chi: Yeah! I knew you would win Goten! That's my son!

Bulma: Hupt!

King Kia then gave a sensu bean to both of the boys giving them some of their energy back. Goten ate his as King Kia put Trunks's bean in his mouth. Trunks then woke up

and saw King Kia and Goten standing in front of him. Goten then lend his left arm out

to Trunks to help him up. Trunks grabbed a hold Goten's arm and stood up. Everyone inside the chamber applauded, even Vagita. That was the best match he had ever

watched, and even though his son lost, he was still proud of his son... somehow.

Vagita: That's one win each for them now Kakerott.

Goku: Yeap.

Vagita: When you think the tie will be broken?

Goku: Anytime they wanna go at it when the tournament done and over.

Vagita: I'm looking forward to that, just like I'm looking forward to fighting you in the main fight.

Goku: Same here Vagita.

King Kia stood in the middle of the ring to say a little bit about that match and to

call out the next two fighters.

King Kia: Good job you two! Vagita and Goku, you both should be proud of them, they gave it their all! Okay, it's now time to call out the next two fighters. Raditz and Vagita!

Vagita: I'm going to win Kakerott.

Goku: Okay, good luck Vagita.

Vagita: Hmph...luck? Just sit back and watch the show Kakerott.

Goku: Right. Good luck to you too Raditz. Show me what you got.

Raditz: Right little bro.

**End of Chapter 10**


End file.
